Talk:Automaton Magic Skill
Update 21st June 2010 * Any new spells been given to us PUP? * New attachments? * Was the rumor true of a new frame? --User:Kyrii (Ive still got many hours of updates so I cant see) EDTI: Nvm I'm a loser and forgot to Deactivate my Auto after i leveled <.> Aagekyi 21:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I've never seen harley use a nuke. And he uses Dia, while stormwaker uses Bio. Tahngarthor 12:59, 4 January 2007 (EST) Stormwaker Head + Harlequin Frame will nuke. Both frames have access to both dia and bio, and both prefer bio II once they learn it as well. Regardless, that has nothing to do with the chart... Nateypoo It does, because if the harelquin frame couldn't use those spells, a level shouldn't be listed for them. It would be foolish to use storm head on harle frame, anyway due to its low MP. I'm perfectly aware that not seeing something doesn't mean it won't happen, however. Tahngarthor 16:14, 6 January 2007 (EST) You seem very confused. The purpose of a wiki is to present raw information, not deny it because a certain combination is "foolish". I don't know why you're trying to analyze the usefulness of a puppet combination when the purpose of this page is to present objective information, without analysis. The chart straightforward; it shows each frame's magic level relative to the automaton's real level. Is this clear, or should I add more to the description? I'm not confused and I know what the purpose of a wiki is. (And at least I leave my name with my comments). And that's what these talk pages are for, working out these details. We're here to learn (which I have, here) as well as contribute. (And i'm entitled to my opinion as long as the article contents remain facts). (Edit) it seems you've already changed it to include the information I was suggesting. There's no further issues here. Tahngarthor 01:53, 8 January 2007 (EST) Dia, or spell priority at all for that matter, has to do with this chart. Even if it did, your information is clearly wrong. The harlequin has never casted dia once bio II was learned. Unequip your scanner and test this again. Nateypoo It does indeed cast the listed spells with the storm head. Although its not exactly an ideal setup, its factual information and does belong here. I havent used the scanner outside of confirming its changed functionality since the december update. (I think you meant "Has nothing to do") Tahngarthor 00:50, 8 January 2007 (EST) Dia Bio activation Does anyone know what maneuver triggers the Dia, i find diaII more usefull against hi def mobbs likes crabs and the like. But once bioII and diaII is learned, i never see dia. There has to be a maneuver that favors dia over bio. Thus far Ive played with all of them but dont see any one maneuver that favors dia over bio. Maybe its not a maneuver but a head/frame combo im not using. Any further wisdom would be helpfull. Light maneuver. Light + Dark will force bio instead though. I've only done this with the soul head; I'm not sure if it works with the others. --Nateypoo 03:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) A light maneuver causes the Stormwaker set to use Dia over Bio. I tested this tonight with capped automaton magic skill at level 47.--Simonjm2 05:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) August 2007 Update I've noticed the spell list has added the additional nukes and Cure V and the new heads, however, none of the -na spells have been added nor has Regen III. MrEdaw 11:20, 30 August 2007 (EST) Oh man, the update really messed up this chart. All the skill caps per level are off now, and heads altering the caps just makes it worse. The chart is different now too. It has to take into account both the head and the frame, whereas the previous chart only took the frame into consideration. Because of this, it's now appropriate to X out any spells that are not possible to use with a specific head/frame combination, so you'll see missing entries from the chart. --Nateypoo 03:48, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Soulsoother Head/Harlequin Body Does this combo get the -na and regen spells? And if so I assume at a later level. And the same question for the upper nukes and such for the Spiritreaver/Harlequin combo. I asked the above because I think the data could be better represented by the following format: -- 10:39, 15 October 2007 (UTC) The head dictates spell choice, so yes, soul/harle has the same spells as soul/storm. They do not, however, get the spells at the same levels. The reason the chart was changed, was because the heads now add +magic skill when changing them around. For example, harle/harle does not get access to spells at the same levels as harle/storm, because it has a lower total magic skill. Before the last PUP patch, I had the chart the way you listed, but it does not make sense now that the heads have an impact on how soon you learn a new spell. --Nateypoo 16:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Are you sure? The only spell I see that shows an affect is Silence. Every other spell shows it is learned the same regardless of head. -- 03:02, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I should be clear.. I'm implying by the above that the info is wrong and that Silence too would be learned at the same level, dependent only on body. I have a level 38 WHM, when I get back to town I'll sub pup so that my pup's stats will match level 18 pup. I'll see if there is any difference between skill levels.-- 03:11, 22 November 2007 (UTC) I'm going to convert the page tot he format shown above unless someone posts here with an objection and a good reason. With the exception of hte Silence spell the format I've shown above will represent the exact same information with much greater detail. I'll make a special note about Silence although I personally think it's just an error and that the head makes no difference on when it's learned. Unfortunately my PUP is way past level 18 so there is no way for me to verify it either way. (Without getting something else of the appropriate level to sub and my math was wrong on an above post, I'll need a level 36 job to test it properly.) -- 23:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Yes, I'm sure. The format you're suggesting does take away a great deal of detail. Look at the 60+ section between stormwaker head and spiritreaver. There are many spells that are learned earlier by spiritreaver. I've already stated my objection. It's common knowledge that the spells are based on magic skill and that the heads alter your magic skill. That is the entire purpose of this page. Please don't change this. :P --Nateypoo 23:37, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Ok, I see what your saying, I hadn't looked down that far as my PUP isn't 60 yet (not even close). Still, there should be a way to expand the info in the way I'm describing without losing the info on levels. I'd really like to see the "useless" combos of storm/harle or spirit/harle for completeness. -- 05:26, 29 November 2007 (UTC) I was going to do that initially, but expanding it into 12 columns, instead of just the main five useful ones, seemed very cluttered. Sharpshot is the same as harlequin, and valoredge is the same, except with only cures. All the harlequin combos are probably never used. I don't think anyone cares for a full chart, if it's at the expense of cleanness and easy navigation. A full chart would look like this: Or you could split it into two tables, a storm and a harle table, but then you lose the easy storm vs harle comparison. --Nateypoo 03:09, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Cleanups Just to add some more information, My maton is at skill 122 and Used Absorb-INT, and I am pretty sure he used it once before when I was still at 121. I hope this helps to narrow down when we get it. Thanks for all the good work. Ailden 22:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Regen Using Soul/Storm at a lvl sync pt in qufim, I didn't see regen until lvl 21 (skill capped at 66). I was using the frame to heal and silence mostly, so I probably would have noticed it beforehand. Has anyone seen the auto use this at a lower sync? --Natsuhiko 20:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Stona My puppet (Soulsoother head - Stormwaker frame) just preformed stona at skill level 123 at level 50 My puppet (Soulsoother head - Stormwaker frame) used stona at skill level 120, level 40. 120 skill is cap for level 39, which is the level that whm learns it. As that's the bottom of the potential range indicated, updating to mark it as such. --Motenten 03:03, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Stormwaker head does NOT seem to learn tier IV My auto with stormwaker head is still casting Thunder III at 85. It does not appear to have tier IV nukes.Tahngarthortalk- 08:30, October 30, 2010 (UTC) 86 - 90 spells Fire V was 350 Blizzard V 370 Can not sat it could be earlier though. Refresh IV Regen IV Regen IV is used by Soulsoother at 331 Magic Skill. It may have happened sooner, but that's where I noticed it first. ~Alvaros Addle! At Magic Skill 363+10 and Soulsoother setup, my automaton just used Addle on an EM Hovering Oculus. ~Alvaros Dec 2011 update spells I added the spells we got in the update and gave them tentative skill levels based on the earliest the spell could be learned by a real job. I then took that level and used the A+ skill cap for the earliest magic skill level we could learn the spell at and then recalculated the learnable level for each skill cap. Need to comb through the forums for actual numbers and then find out the low level stuff on the test server. --Telford 14:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC)